


Coping Rituals

by TheMasksWeWear



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drifter as a bottom!, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasksWeWear/pseuds/TheMasksWeWear
Summary: Drifter mourns feeling emotionally attached to Kyr, because soon enough he will have to leave him.
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny)/Original Character(s), The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny), The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 20





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineSoftBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSoftBoy/gifts).



> It's me again! I have been persuaded into continuing Lonely with More Plot and More Feelings. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I can tell you they will probably be around the same length as this first one (as in: short) or shorter depending on how much content I feel like adding. I will probably update slowly as well.
> 
> The first chapter is Lonely minorly rewritten with More Content and with the Guardian being an actual character.

The Drifter sat at his workbench, head resting on his folded arms, lightly dozing. His mind was muddled with thoughts of all the things he still had to get done, and worrying about what his future was going to look like. The sound of someone transmatting onto the ship echoed throughout the still and silent Derelict, and he rubbed at his eyes, trying to shake off the exhaustion. He started to get up, before hearing someone call out "it's me, just a sec." 

He let out a sigh and sank back onto his stool, allowing some of his tiredness to show. He heard the sounds of footsteps reverberate off of the metal walkway, just outside the room. Not long after, someone stepped out and walked through the snow over to him. It was the Kyr. Hero of the red war, saviour of the tower, yada yada. Probably one of his top favourites of the Traveler-loving bunch, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. The only one who really bothered putting much time into talking to him these days. 

"Alright hotshot, what can I do for you today? Need some help with alien tech again? Or maybe you just wanted to see how ol' Drifter is holding up? Just fine, thanks." He chuckled, flipping a coin idly through his fingers.

The Guardian walked up to him and leaned against the table, watching the coin flip and spin. He could see dark circles under the Drifter's eyes, and how he seemed to be struggling to hold himself upright. "Sure, you're really fooling me." He gently flicked his forehead. 

"Hey hey, easy there! No need for any of that." He groaned and rubbed his eyes fervently. "And I am fine, really, I am. Just a little tired. Promised a friend I'd fashion something together for him, but it's been difficult getting all the parts together. Paid a good price, though." He sighed, and pushed the scraps of weapon parts and random assortments of tools and junk away from him. "Alright, I'll bite. What's on your mind?"

"Drifter, I…" he paused, searching for words. He picked at the marks on his armor, stalling for more time. "I, uh… I was hoping I could spend more time with you, if that's okay..." His voice trailed off.

Drifter chuckled, brushing it off. "You spend plenty of time with me already, brother. You visit my lil' hovel in the tower every day, and you're a real Gambit regular. If you weren't on my crew, I might've gotten sick of you by now!"

Kyr frowned. "I'm serious." 

"Yeah yeah, sure. Tell you what, I'll give you a little something. I do what I have to to survive, and that probably doesn't include me staying here for very long. This old man has appreciated your company, but don't count on me sticking around." 

The Guardian scoffed. "I know that. You mumble about it all the damn time. But I don't see many people lining out the door to talk with you once they've grabbed the bounties they wanted, and you don't exactly chit chat with other vendors on the tower. Plus…" He looked away, cheeks faintly dusted in pink. "I have this... hunch about you, when you let your guard down a little around me, I feel like-" He took a second to gather his thoughts, trying to slow his rambling. "I guess, what I'm really asking is if you're, well… lonely."

Drifter winced internally, but hid it with a deep sigh. "I don't have time for this today, Guardian. I got a lot on my mind," he stood up and sat down heavily on the bed, eyes not meeting his, "and I don't think this is a good use of either of our time."

Kyr moved to stand next to him and leaned in until his nose was almost pressing against Drifter's, and stared at him, unblinking. "Like I said: I'm serious. I want to get to know you better." He took a quick breath, figuring he might as well go all in. "Honestly? I'm pretty lonely too."

The Drifter stared back, considering his words. "Not sure if you realize it, but you're playin' a mighty dangerous game right now."

"Hm, you're right, maybe I am confused," the Guardian said as he placed a light kiss on his jaw. "Am I?" 

The rogue reached up to comb his fingers through the other's hair, reaching a decision. "Right now, I don't think I mind either way." 

Kyr urgently pushed his mouth against Drifter's, kissing him and deepening it when it was eagerly reciprocated. He moved his hand from his shoulder, down to his chest, to his crotch. He started pressing against him before lightly grinding against him as they kissed.

Drifter broke away, breathing heavily, closing his eyes as Kyr ground against him. "Fuck, it's been like… what, decades, since I've actually had sex with anyone? I've spent so much time running around the damn system that I haven't felt up to finding even a quick fling. And now… These past years it's become nigh impossible. Everyone in the nearby system knows me, and now I've got a reputation to hold. I can't just fly off to a faraway place in search of someone 'cause I gotta keep running Gambit."

Kyr started mouthing against his neck, sucking lightly at the skin, smiling as he listened. He had thought that maybe Drifter would never open up to him, and he had resigned himself to the fact. 

"It's been a long time since I've been able to even consider trusting someone, really trusting someone, and letting them get in close. My crews have been great, no question there, but they're comrades, and that's different." Drifter ran a hand down Kyr's back, and he spoke with disbelief clear in his tone. "I can't believe that you of all people ended up being the one that managed to slip past my defenses."

The Guardian smiled softly. "To be fair, I'm just as surprised. Gambit snuck it's way into being my main focus, and you just slipped right in behind it. Before I even realized it, I had started to really care about you. I trust you. I trust that you might hurt me, because you've been hurting for a long time, and that's just how it is sometimes. Even if something happens, I understand the costs. I know you're lonely." He sighed. "I… see a lot of myself in you sometimes."

The Drifter slipped off his coat, dropping it onto the workbench stool, and sat back against the wall behind his bed. The Guardian leaned forward and gently unclipped his belt, and loosed his robes enough to bare his chest, kissing his collarbones softly. He reached out and pressed his hand against the Drifter's crotch again, more firmly this time and rubbed it, earning a groan. "I don't want you to be lonely anymore." He leaned in and brushed his lips against his ear and whispered "I want to fuck you."

The Drifter groaned, and Kyr tugged at his pants insistently, and he lifted his hips up. The Guardian yanked the rogues pants down to just past his knees and quickly pulled him out, eagerly rubbing up and down. Drifter sighed, sinking into his touch. "By the way…" Kyr looked up, and Drifter continued, face starting to lightly flush with excitement. "I like it rough."

The awoken mumbled "that's pretty hot" before leaning down and sucking harshly on the head, grabbing and stroking him more roughly than before. That's when the Drifter started to moan in earnest, hands lightly grabbing the material of the sleeping bag they were on. Kyr pushed down Drifter's waist with one hand, holding him in place, as he started trying to take the whole length into his mouth. His other hand reached up and started to play with Drifter's nipples. He repositioned to get a better angle, hoping to get a reaction. Drifter grabbed his hand and moved it up to his throat, tightening his grip so the other's hand was applying pressure, before digging itself into the other's hair. Kyr sucked and swallowed, licking up his length before taking it all back in, keeping his grip firm on his neck.

Drifter gasped, struggling to breathe, barely managing to choke out his moans, his dick growing even harder in the other's mouth. Kyr groaned around his dick, lightly scratching his thigh with his free hand. He lowered himself onto his dick as much as he could, sucking harshly.

"Fuck, I'm already-" he growled, gasping and shivering as he came, tightening his grip in the other's hair. Kyr swallowed, slowing to a gentle bobbing of his head without any real pressure and he removed his hand. Drifter sank back against the wall, breathing heavily and rubbing his neck. 

The Guardian moved to sit on his lap and feathered a couple kisses on his neck, covering the reddened area. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just, gimme a sec… Damn, it really has been a while, I didn't think I'd come that fast…" He winced, and rubbed his face.

"We don't have to keep going. You could like, watch me jerk off or something?" Kyr smiled, winking cheekily.

Drifter lay down on the cot, chest heaving. Suddenly he growled. He sat up slightly, and grabbed Kyr's chin, pulling him right to his face. "I haven't been alive all this time just to be acting like some kinda virgin when I finally get to put my hands on you. Don't you dare hold out on me."

Kyr grinned. "Haha, wouldn't dream of it. ...still like it rough?" 

"Hah! Nothins' changed" 

Kyr didn't even take a second before ripping Drifter's pants and underwear down and off his legs. He pushed his legs up to press against his chest and his fingers went straight for his ass. He transmatted some lube into his hand and poured it sloppily over his fingers before pressing one inside, the Drifter wincing but groaning at the touch. Not giving him time to breathe, he quickly inserted another finger, rubbing and scissoring quickly and harshly, before slicking himself up and pressing inside.

Drifter's breathing intensified and he struggled to stay composed, gasping while the Guardian rammed into him, who was trying to angle himself toward finding his sweet spot. 

"Mmmm, fuck," Drifter gasped, "You're pretty good at this for someone who seems like they'd be a stick in the mud." 

"I'm a stick in something, that's for sure."

The Drifter chuckled, shaking his head. "Please, keep sweet talking me, you're so good at it."

Kyr rolled his eyes back at him, instead turning his focus back to thrusting as hard as he could, watching the other arch his back into it. Drifter was starting to get hard again, and the younger man grabbed him, jerking him roughly. 

"Shit, I'm so damn sensitive" he moaned, clutching tightly to the other.

The Guardian groaned, still thrusting hard. "I've wanted to fuck you like this for a while, Drifter," he gasped.

"You have dreams about me?"

He was embarrassed for a moment, before squeezing the Drifter's hand with his free one. "Yeah, actually." He grinned, cheeks red and sweat beading on his forehead. 

Drifter squeezed back, and breathed out "me too."

The younger man grinned at the response, and focused on trying to force all of himself into Drifter, grazing his prostate during the process. He rocked back and forth, but he was already close. He cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he came, arms shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He kept rocking back and forth, riding the aftershock of his orgasm, as he tightly gripped Drifter's cock and pumped, allowing the other to finish as well. The Guardian hissed as the Drifter tightened around him, letting out one last sigh of relief as he pulled out. 

The older man pulled Kyr to his chest, holding him tightly as his breathing settled, turning him around with him to lie on their side. 

"D'ya mind? If we…?" 

The younger male held the arms encircling him firmly in place. "I was hoping I could stay. I… I really do want to get to know you better. I want to spend more time with you. Like this too, of course. But also maybe just… hang out more too, if you can find some time for me."

"I'll make time. Folks don't need to see me too often, neither do the other folk I visit. I hang out here a lot more than you might expect."

The Guardian let out a laugh. "I can make time too! There are so many more other Guardians out there now doing my job for me. Hell, sometimes I feel like I don't even need to really show up to the rotating apocalyptic event that seems to be the life."

"Ain't that a sight. You handle the big stuff like it's a piece of cake, though, to be sure."

"I handle Gambit pretty well too. Someone has to show these new lights how it's done."

"You really do show em' champ. They can get real upset when facing off against you."

"I sure can have a lot of fun with them," Kyr yawned. "I do feel bad for Zavala, though." He pushed himself closer to Drifter's body, slipping away into sleep."But I just can't help trusting my instincts…"

Drifter watched him slip away, felt his breathing even out. "Smart kid. Kinda bad taste in men, but, I ain't complainin'." He got himself more comfortable too, and held Kyr close to him. Maybe for at least a little while longer, he'll enjoy this company. It won't last anyway.


	2. Unfortunate Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifter has a moment to himself, and it's not exactly how he wanted to spend the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A *very* short chapter that I really wanted to write. Enjoy!

The Drifter stared at his bed. The night before, he and Kyr had… sex. He grimaced. It was incredible, and honestly impressive because Drifter wouldn't have pegged Kyr to be the kind of man who would want to do something like that with him of all people. It was some of the best sex he'd had in a long time, no doubt about that, but he deeply regretted it. It just made everything more difficult.

No matter how Drifter felt about him, no matter how the Guardian felt about the Drifter, it couldn't be anything more than a temporary fling. He was only going to stay here in his dark corner of the tower, running Gambit and his other shenanigans, until he had enough supplies and a crew together to leave. Those damn pyramid ships were getting closer by the day, and he couldn't afford to stick around to see what happened when they arrived. Orin made sure he knew that. 

His heart lurched. Shit. He was worried something like this might happen. He had tried to maintain some distance from Kyr, as much as he could afford to without tipping him off, but that Guardian was damn persistent. He never meant to start something with the kid, and now here he was. Feeling… attached. 

"To hell with it," he muttered, and rose from his work table to lower the shutter on his container. He closed it most of the way before turning off the various lights and slumping down onto his bed. Drifter closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable. But sleep didn't come. He tossed and turned, lying there, feeling as the hours dragged on by. His thoughts plagued him, and he knew that no matter what he tried, it wouldn't work. Fuck, he thought he could still smell him on the sleeping bag. Drifter couldn't help that his thoughts kept drifting back to the Guardian. They had been playing this little game for so long that he had become content with the fact it would never end. Kyr coming up to the Derelict and confronting him so blatantly had been quite unexpected. 

"Shit," he muttered. He was still thinking about him. About how he smelled like his armour, like dead alien creatures, but also still distinctly like cologne. And sweat. As much as that last bit was supposed to turn him off, it was oddly quite attractive knowing that Kyr was putting in the work somewhere out there. Besides, that lead to him thinking of him sweating, which led his thoughts somewhere semi-problematic. Actually, very problematic.

In the dark confines of his ship, tucked away in the corner of the shipping container, Drifter felt himself growing hard. Well, at least it was probably the quickest way to sleep, and there was no way he could get anything done if he tried to ignore it. 

Sighing deeply, damning himself to his fate, he slipped his fingers beneath his waistband and quickly slipped himself out. It didn't take much stroking for him to become fully erect, and he lay there, enjoying the feeling. 

[I want to fuck you]

Drifter's heart started to race. Shit. His hand sped up, and he gasped. Suddenly he was a lot more sensitive, and he knew it was because of Kyr. It was now impossible to ignore the small spark in his chest that he had been trying to extinguish had grown to something more while Kyr was, uh, all over him. It had to stop here. He would just do what he usually did and would ensure his feelings were satisfied enough so that when he had to inevitably move on, it would at least make it a little easier on him. 

Kyr. His heart ached, and he pushed his face into the bed, breathing in and smelling him. [I've wanted to fuck you like this for a while, Drifter]. He clutched the sleeping bag to his chest and moaned softly as he masturbated, being as rough with himself as he could. Rough like he had been. 

It didn't take long before he came, dirtying his hand and part of the bed. Drifter sighed, letting his breathing even out before groaning and reaching for a cloth to clean up. He could wash the sleeping bag later. Riddled with exhaustion and emotionally sore, he was finally able to collapse and slip into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Catwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyr wants More Drifter and of course, he happily obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is turning into mostly just porn. I will add more plot... maybe next chapter...
> 
> This chapter was a special request from a friend ;)

The next day Drifter was swamped. He had Gambit matches all day long, and he had promised double the rewards for the weekend, so it was especially busy. New lights and experienced fighters had their pockets filled to the brim with bounties, and his lobbies were packed. Sure, it was a hell of a time sicking the tower's best and brightest on each other, and watching them tear the enemies of humanity to shreds, but a long day of work is a long day of work. 

Kyr wasn't there. Normally he pounced on any excuse to play more Gambit, but he hadn't shown up to a single match yet today. That was probably a good thing. 

He was setting up the last match of the day and started it up, watching as the Guardians transmatted onboard. He started up his spiel, flicking his coin, and on the last "ding", his eyes met his. Drifter made sure not to break his poker face, and told a quick tale while he lightly paced on his platform. Both teams were full of energy, checking their weapons or emoting. Kyr, though, he smugly looked up at the Drifter and pulled out a coin made of green light, flicking it right back at him. Drifter sneered back at him, before transmatting both teams in. After his long day, the games had started to blur together, but he couldn't help paying quite close attention to this one.

His eyes kept drifting back to Kyr. He barked out orders and locations on autopilot, sneaking more glances than were appropriate towards the awoken warlock. He watched him slip the heavy ammo into his 1K, reload his sniper rifle, and jump through the portal at his discretion. Two quick headshots, and a spray with a thousand voices and that was three down! Nice work, kid! He found himself grinning and cheering him on, enraptured. But he caught himself quickly, coughing to himself and making a point to watch the others more. The game continued, a tight match where both sides were neck and neck. The other side had a nasty invader too, and they were keeping each other's primevals well-healed. 

"C'mon, c'mon..!" He muttered to himself, watching eagerly, trying to take in everything that was happening at once. Kyr's team had almost killed the primeval, but the other team was a split second off from killing their first. But Kyr managed to get in one more kill, buying just enough time for his teammates to kill their primeval by the skin of their teeth. 

"Yes! You go hero!" He pumped his fist, before composing himself for the closing dialogue. Kyr pulled out a coin again, but this time it was a *real* one. Kyr flicked it with more exaggerated movements, clearly showing off. When did he take that coin..? 

He didn't have much time to mull it over before someone transmatted up next to him. He startled at the light, one hand already half pulling out Trust. The light faded, and Kyr materialized next to him, taking off his helmet and grinning at him. "Felt like you were watching me real close just now, am I wrong?" 

"Now now, don't be gettin' ahead of yourself. I was just wondering what kept you from Gambit today, and I was simply lost in thought, brother." He smirked, feigning aloofness. "

Kyr stepped forward, bringing himself toe to toe with the Drifter. "I could have sworn, with how much attention I was receiving," he leaned in and nipped at his lip, "that you were asking me to come back." 

Drifter's heart started to race. "Hmmm… I may have something else planned, but I also may be able to make a lil' free time, hotshot. Just this once." 

Kyr draped his arms around the other, pressing himself against Drifter. He started kissing against Drifter's neck, sucking the skin, hoping to leave a mark.

Drifter could feel Kyr's erection pressed against his own. His head was swimming. It felt like too much; another long day, not enough sleep, and more Kyr than he felt his heart could handle right now. Maybe it was because he was weaker to temptation than he expected, or maybe it was because he was touch-starved, but he gave in easily, groaning at the touch and the light pressure on his throat. He knew that they were going at this a bit quickly, but fuck was he greedy. He just wanted *more*. 

Drifter, after giving Kyr sufficient time to leave a proper bruise while he combed his hands through his hair, pulled his mouth to his and kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue into Kyr's, tasting him, reveling in it. He held him close to his chest and then with a certain level of finesse, pushed him to the ground. Drifter quickly moved to sit on top of him, grinding his hips down. Kyr gasped breathlessly, moaning at the attention. 

Kyr's cheeks were flushed. He had been hoping to get a rise out of Drifter with his aggressiveness, and this was much more than he had been hoping for. He rubbed his hips up against Drifter's and clutched his robes tightly. "Didn't think you'd," he groaned, "miss me so badly." 

"Says the person who basically threw themselves at me the minute they had a moment." Drifter bared his teeth in a grin. "I'm not one to turn down the prospect of a good time but brother, you're starvin'." He brought his lips to Kyr's ear and whispered. "You do this with all your favorites, or just me?" 

Kyr cupped Drifter's face for a moment, before slipping his fingers underneath the other's hairband. "I know what I want, and what I want is right in front of me. This is more than enough." He tugged the band off and tossed it aside. "Besides, I got a feeling it'll take all my energy just to stay near you."

Drifter smirked, leaning into the touch before grinding down with a lot more force. "What gave you that idea?" He tugged at Kyr's waistband, giving him a moment to help him pull them off. 

Kyr snickered. "Nothing, Drifter. Nothing at all." 

Drifter took his time easing off Kyr's underwear, enjoying watching him squirm against the cold floor while he waited to see his next move. He lazily started jerking him off, enjoying how Kyr's breath hitched, before licking his lips. "My turn, quickdraw." He leaned down and started lavishing Kyr's cock with saliva as he took him into his mouth. He groaned around his length, putting his long years of experience to use. He bobbed and sucked, alternating between using his tongue and his teeth lightly. Kyr shamelessly moaned at the attention, grabbing his hair in his hand and pushing his head down further. 

"I-I'm," he stuttered out, gasping heavily.

Drifter pulled off of his dick, revelling in the pleading stare he received. "Not yet. Speaking of my turn… Since we're being open and all…" Drifter quickly undid his belt and pulled off his pants and underwear to just beneath his ass. "I want you to fuck me right here on this catwalk." He lined up Kyr's cock with his ass and pushed him inside with a hiss. It was really, really tight with no preparation, but the pressure, pain and the idea of Kyr's cock dripping in his saliva fucking him really turned him on. He sat down heavily, and started riding him, not giving either of them a moment to relax. 

He easily pushed himself up and down, legs straddling Kyr, as they both moaned. Kyr gripped his hips tightly, clenching his toes as Drifter rode him mercilessly. He had already been so close, and now with how erotic Drifter's expression was, he was so close..!

"Kyr," he gasped, "you fill me up real well, *punk*." 

Kyr laughed, cutting himself off as he came, crying out as he dug his nails into Drifter's side. The rogue slowed to a gentle rolling of his hips as he stared at Kyr. His eyes were shut, his face bright red. He looked beautiful… and absolutely delicious. It was easy enough to quickly finish himself off, what with him still being able to feel Kyr inside of him and with the look he was giving him. He came, messily spraying onto his chest piece. He wanted to engrave this moment in his mind. 

He eventually moved to stand up, feeling Kyr's cock slip out of him. Semen dripped down his thigh. "Man, I'm exhausted. Wasn't expecting to work *this* hard today." 

Kyr lightly chuckled, eyes still closed. Waiting to see what Drifter's next step was. 

Drifter pulled up his pants, ignoring the mess. "C'mon, Kyr. You can take a nap in my bed, if you want. I know it ain't much, and it's pretty damn small, but…" He held out his hand. "It's yours if you want it."

Kyr's eyes lit up and he tightly grasped his hand, pulling himself up. "I'd more than love that."

Something in Drifter relaxed, and he pulled him along, back into the depths of the ship, stumbling through the snow together. "Well, c'mon then. I got tons of sleep to make up." He yawned, strangely at ease for once. Since Kyr had wanted to stay, he was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. A cold shiver ran down his spine when he remembered that he hadn't had a moment to wash the sleeping bag, but he ignored it in favour of pulling Kyr closer. The awoken had fallen asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Drifter, however, wanted to take in Kyr a little longer. No amount of time with him would be enough to satisfy this longing, but with how this was going he might at least have enough sex to tide him over for several years. He pushed his face into the back of Kyr's head and breathed in deeply. It would never be enough. Even if he drowned in him, he would never be satiated. He desperately wanted more. 

He winced. Maybe he won't let Kyr go far for a while… He still had time before he had to run again, and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I promise you there will be more Drifter as a bottom content later on ;)


End file.
